Aiji Hoshina
Aiji Hoshina (星名 アイジ, Hoshina Aiji) is one of the antagonists in first and third part of the story. He become Ataru Kashiwagi's follower sometimes during the second part of the story. Appearance Personality Aiji like to takes pleasure in "madness." He appears cute and innocent at the beginning, but purposely killed the judges in the game for his very own enjoyment. Plot Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Aiji first appeared in chapter 3 during the "No Answer" game, after being called, he shows his bib with a cross on it even if, according to his appearance, a cross wouldn't have fit him. Since the rules didn't say that showing the bib was forbidden, Marble doesn't punish him. One of the judges votes for cross, however the majority votes for circle, meaning Aiji's prediction was wrong. The judge who voted for cross lied, so all judges were beheaded. Marble decided to save him. In chapter 6, for the third game he is "assigned" to a group which includes Ataru Kashiwagi, Koyori Kanda and Ruriri Ichijou too. he intentionally shows his 3 "faulty" tweets, which are about a book having been stolen and sold by him. Although he seems to loose follower for that tweet, Ataru protects him showing a tweet in which he says he had saved a stray cat, reaffirming one can not evaluate someone's life with only one negative fact. Then, Aiji revealed someone's faulty tweet in public and he tells the kid to unfollow his mother, which caused both mother and son are die together. Not too soon, Aiji revealed Ataru's faulty tweet that he "killed" someone. After listening Ataru's dark past, Aiji noticed Ataru don't wanted his sister to be sad is just a lying. After Yuri re-follow Ataru once again, Aiji is disappointed at Ataru didn't suicide for Yuri unfollow him. Aiji continue to challenging Ataru and his friends in the whole game afterward. Brfore Yuriko found Aiji's hidden tweet, Aiji just founded out Yuriko's hidden tweet thanks to his followers and caused Yuriko is killed. After Yuriko's death, he saw Ataru's face look like he want to take revenge for Yuriko so he requested Marble to continue the game and both Ataru and Marble accept it. During the game, Aiji keep said Ataru is a useless coward but because of this, Ataru able to founded out his hidden tweet and lose to Ataru. Aiji thought he is about to die but he didn't due to Ataru didn't actually hit the gong. Aiji said Ataru is a coward because he didn't kill him but Ataru replies that he will try his best to not kill anyone. When Marble tells Aiji wake up and said he is scared, Aiji replies he did not scared but he is in "afterglow" due to he get to feel this "wonderful feelings" from Ataru, he also hopes Ataru to not be killed by anyone beside Aiji himself. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) After the Dark History Trials game, Aiji joined Ataru's group and become friends.Real Account II Chapter 139 According to Koyori's flashback, during the SNS Hide-and-Seek Ataru tells Aiji, Sayaka and Koyori to goes to his home to hidden themselves from the hunters and DQN Marble. After returning home, Ataru saw Yuri has been waiting for him to returns home, Aiji and Sayaka was shocked that how both Yuri and Koyori look almost identical. Ataru introducing Koyori and the others to Yuri and soon eating dinner together at his home, Yuri thank Ataru that he returned home as he promise. While being lives in Ataru's house, Aiji uses some trip to get rid their IP address so the hunters and DQN Marble won't able to find them. Ataru and the others has been living in his house for a whole day, until the new mission that has to scan their follower's "Marble's mark" was announced. Eventually, Aiji and Sayaka go outside to find their follower in earlier morning. Aiji appeared in Chapter 68, to shows celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Aiji is chosen as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During Real Account GO game, Aiji saw Ayame Kamijou around. Aiji let his smartphone battery in a very low battery life and used one of his pocket monster to exchange both he and Ayame's battery life. After the battery life exchange is done, Aiji used Ayame's smartphone to call Yuuma Mukai to crystal area to challenge him. After Yuuma came to the area, Aiji challenge him and see which Yuuma will choose whatever to save Ayame or his own battery life, Aiji is also exist to see what face Yuuma will do if he is nearly dead. After Ayame is "death", Yuuma used one of his pocket monster to exchange both he and Aiji's battery life, which scared Aiji so much due to how low battery life remain now. The challenge result is ended with Yuuma win. Before Aiji is about to dead, Sayaka Shiiba saved his life by using one of her pocket monster and shared their battery life together. Sayaka tells Aiji stop fooling around and he replies he isn't fooling around, but enjoying and feel great on how Yuuma did to him. Then, Sayaka revealed that she hiding in the cave all the time and Yuuma noticed her around, which she replies it's the reason why he didn't kill Aiji. Aiji is disappoint after hearing this, he said Yuuma isn't much "manlier" as his twin brother did, who did the "most evil thing ever in this world". During 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign game, Aiji is tagged with Hako. After Yuuma defeated Zui Zakuro, along with Hako was stealing everyone's points and it's revealed Aiji can also joins Hako's new world too. After the fourth game is finished, along with other players was celebrating their victory on the game. After Ataru showed in front of Yuuma, Aiji going to gives Ataru a kiss which make Sayaka so jealous at him and she also want to gives Ataru a kisses too. Ataru revealed that Aiji is one of his panther during half years ago, he also revealed there's one more panther in his groups, Koyori. Both Aiji and Sayaka shows a sad face after heard Koyori's name. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. After Kanata Hidzuki's death, Ayame requested Aiji and Mizuki Kurashina works together to finds the true identity of Chairman Marble, in order to save Yuuma from mistakenly for being Chairman Marble. Both Aiji and Mizuki don't want to work together due to Aiji think Mizuki is just some crazy murderer who showed to have a "boys love" interests, and he doesn't want to help Ataru's enemies. Ayame stopped both of them and tells them must works together. Aiji and Mizuki agreed with Ayame and they started their mission to finds the Chairman Marble. Both Aiji and Muzuki returns to the class and starts doing their "job", injuring the players in order to find who is the Chairman Marble. After the third voting result showed up and revealed that Karin Koma isn't the Chairman Marble, Sayaka telling Aiji must to heals his injures but he said that he can't move anymore. Soon, Sayaka bring Aiji to the Health Room to heals his injures. After Aiji and the others was healed, Aiji keep cover his face. Mizuki asking Aiji why is he covering his face, he replies he is disappoint that the "Berserker" Yuuma was only appeared for less than a minutes and everything he does previously together with Mizuki and Ayame was completely pointless. When Yuuma asking about the information they receive so far, Aiji leave the Heart Room since Yuuma didn't gone mad that makes him feel boring. Soon, along with the other 17 players were voting their own name under Yuuma's order. Aiji later arrived at Yuuma's birthday party, it's showed that he wasn't enjoy it like other people. Sayaka finds Aiji and tell him to celebrating Ataru's birthday privately.Real Account Volume 21: Account 166 Extra Pages Later during Fake News Island game, Aiji works together with Yuuma. Aiji asking why Yuuma wants to work together with him now, but Yuuma stated he is not interesting to answer that question. Soon both Aiji and Yuuma received a tweet from Yasuharu Tanaka that he and Isuke Benimoto found some information which may able to get a treasure at a beach location. After Yuuma realized that the information was fake, he tried to stop the others to find the treasure but it's too late, which caused Yasaharu and Isuke was killed in the spike trap. Aiji, at first was almost killed into the spike trap, but Yuuma saved him from being killed. After leaving the beach area, they meets Ayame and Sayaka in the "News Shops" area and Yuuma tells Sayaka that shop was obviously fake. Yuuma stated that this entire "News Shops" area was all fake. Though Yuuma realized that the island map was actually hidden under a small rock. When Sayaka saw there's a place named "Cat City" on the island map, she was laughed that how lame there's a place have a such name. Though soon both Aiji and Sayaka was realized there's a something else around in the "Cat City" and went there. Yuuma asks what's Aiji doing now but he didn't answer it. After they arrived the "Cat City", they saw Koyori is around there and playing with the cats. This caused Aiji surprised and Sayaka cries that Koyori is still "alive". After seeing Koyori being acts brutal, Aiji and Sayaka noted that she is in the second stage of "symptom". Later after heard Koyori's explanation on what's happened to her, Aiji, Ayame and Sayaka have no idea which part of her information was fake since it's real. Yuuma wonder how comes Aiji and the others can't find the answer when it's too obvious, which confused them that which part Yuuma meant (This is changed in the volume version, however). In the volume version, it's Ayame and Sayaka the ones answered Koyori's question. After Koyori revealed their answer is correct, Aiji and Yuuma asks Ayame and Sayaka how did they knew the answer, and they stated they knew it because they're girls. Later when Koyori's body is started to dissipating, Aiji comes to give Koyori a "final kiss" to said farewell to her, which she annoyed that Aiji's personality hasn't change even since their first meeting at Dark History Trial. After Yuuma discovered where's the location Ataru at from Haru Ichinose's hint on sports ground, he and the others come to the rest room. With Yuuma punched the mirror, it's revealed that Ataru is hiding inside a mirror. Soon, along with the remaining 15 players went to the football playground. Ataru announced that they will play a second trial named "Fake News Football". When Ataru is choosing his partners, Aiji and Sayaka comes to said they will be helps him. Shuu Kuze wonders why are Aiji and Sayaka wants to become Ataru's partners, Aiji replies that if he joins Ataru's side he will receives a lot of "amazing" feeling. Both Aiji and Sayaka also stated that they're prepared to die together with Ataru. After hearing this, Ataru chosen Aiji and Sayaka as his partners. During the first match, Aiji shows his abusive personality, in which he keep kicking any footballs against Yuuma, although Yuuma is soon protected by Mizuki. The first match ended up with Ataru's team win. During the second match, when Ataru is about to getting hit by the football, Aiji comes to protects him which caused him broke the rules and suffering on nightmare dream. As third match is started, Aiji saw an real information football and wants to give it to Ataru but it's stopped by Mizuki. Eventually, both Aiji and Mizuki having a "fight" in the whole match, until Mizuki feel tired which makes Aiji successful getting that real information football and wants to give it to Ataru. The match was ended with draw (2 vs 2). After Ataru finally realized Sayaka's feeling on him, Aiji points that Ataru don't dare to said anymore about him and Sayaka never care about Ataru after that messes happened. As fourth match started, Aiji kicked an football at Yuuma's hand which caused him break the rule and suffered on nightmare dream. Because of Aiji's action, it's also caused Yuuma has been reached to his third stage of "symptom" once again. After Ataru's team was lose and Yuuma invite him to join his group, Aiji and Sayaka tells him to joins it too. Soon, along with Ataru and the remaining 13 players "returned" to the real world. After the trial was "ended", along with Sayaka was made apologies to everyone due to the fact they helping Ataru at Fake News Football. Soon after discovered that Ataru was badly injured due to death trap, Aiji and Sayaka was cries at it. Aiji told Ataru that he shouldn't be die here due to he is the one that need to ends his life. After everyone was returned to the real world, along with Sayaka and Yuuma was checking Ataru's body and found that he was in fact died. Aiji, Sayaka and Yuuma were cried at Ataru's death. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, along with Yuuma and Sayaka were seeing Ataru's funeral. Then, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. During the trial, Marble's followers keep increasing which caused him easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. When Ataru exchange his body with Yuuma and asks why did Yuri was together with Aiji, Aiji stated it's great that both Ataru and Yuuma shared same body, so that he can enjoys his pleasure from them anytime, in which Ataru told Yuri that Aiji was pervert. Later, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains